The Escapee from Arkham
by StarkidStruck
Summary: Sweet Tooth/Reader. Oneshot. Pre-HMB. Warning: Extreme smut-you have been warned! My apologies, I'm no good with summaries!


**Author's Note: I never write smut and this is my first public attempt at it...so this may or may not be too good. Anyway, this is my shot at a Sweet Tooth fic. This story takes place before HMB, as you will probably realize. In my version, Sweet Tooth got chucked in Arkham Asylum pretty soon after he started committing his candy-themed crimes, and then escapes (as you'll come to see). He's not as crazy as he should be, because in my brain, this is before he went completely insane. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to my awesome cousin (PenName "Ari the Amazing"—check her out!) for help and support with this fic.**

You turn the corner of Grant Street, your path lit only by television sets flashing from the apartments above. You shiver in your blouse, a cool breeze tickling your spine. You keep your purse slung over your shoulder and clutched in your hand, aware that it's late and you're alone in the city with the highest crime rate in the world.

Thankful for the large meal you just consumed with your friend at the Cheesecake Factory, you hurry home at a brisk pace. You make your way towards the fork in the road, aware that both ways lead home. The right is shorter, but you must make your way through Crime Alley. The left is longer, but its 9:30 PM, only a half hour away from the 10PM curfew installed by Commissioner Gordon after the Scarecrow's villainous reign.

With a deep breath, you turn right. One street lamp flickers near the end of the alleyway. Well this is just peachy, you thought to yourself. You walk towards it quickly, your breathing heavy. A shiver runs down your spine. You have the strange sensation that someone is watching you, and you whip around but see nothing except darkness.

Although you have been walking for a few minutes, the street lamp doesn't seem to be getting any closer. You keep your eyes on it, focusing on the yellowish color illuminating the path that will lead you home. Suddenly the lamp gives a flicker and turns off completely.

A voice to your right makes you jump. "You really shouldn't be out alone so late at night, SweetTart,"

You whirl around in the direction of the voice. A flash of a color your night-adjusted eyes distinguish as pink steps in front of you. You try to make out a face but it's as though you're staring into the sun.

"Who are you?" you whisper, your voice hardly audible.

"Oh," he began. "Just...someone."

"You're not even going to tell me?" You pipe up. "So I know the name of my murderer?"

"This may come as a Shocker to you, but I don't mean to kill you," the stranger said, but you cut him off.

"What are you playing at? This is a hold up, isn't it?"

"Oh, you're not as much of a Smartie as I thought, are you? Darling, if I meant to kill you, you'd already be dead." He lets out a laugh, echoing across the alleyway. It's an usual laugh, changing tones with each chuckle and sounding a bit insane.

"Who are you?" you repeat, peering at him, trying to distinguish his features. Just then the streetlight flickered back on, illuminating him.

You gasp and take a step back against a wall. He is the most unusual man you've ever seen, but you have to admit, he is extremely handsome. His hair (is it even hair?) is powder blue. It seems to be made not of hair, but a soft, fluffy substance that brings to mind cotton candy. His eyebrows are made out of the same unusual material. His eyes are a dazzling blue with a speck of hazel around the pupil, making them extremely endearing. His cheekbones protrude slightly from his rosy cheeks, which are too colorful to be natural. His lips are blue-yes, blue!- and he wears a completely odd outfit. It consists of a bright pink suit on top of a turquoise vest. A matching turquoise handkerchief peeks out from a pocket in his suit. He wears a tie whose stripes bring to mind a candy cane. Then, in an instant, the light flickers out again.

"I-well, you might as well call me Sweet Tooth."

Sweet Tooth? Suddenly the candy-themed puns, candy cane tie, and cotton candy hair all make sense.

"As I was saying," he continues, "I'm not here to kill you. It would be a shame to injure such a pretty face, my Dove," he reaches into a pocket inside his coat and pulls out a mini Dove chocolate square. As the light flickers back on, he lifts it up above your head and drops it into your hand. You catch a flash of something white and black on his wrist. You catch his arm before he can pull back and lift up his sleeve.

"No," he warns sternly, but it's too late. You read: Arkham Asylum Inmate #1393. You look at him, surprised.

"What?" you say in a hushed voice, not daring to believe. Various scenarios run through your mind, dancing around the fact that you're stranded in an alleyway near curfew with a psycho. The anger on Sweet Tooth's face fades, and his eyes fill with sadness.

"I know what you're thinking-" he begins, reaching for your hand. "Don't you touch me," you say, slapping his hand away. You realize that your fingers are still clenched around the Dove square, and you open your hand to find it melted and squished. You drop it and he looks at it briefly before bringing his eyes up to meet yours.

"I'm not what you think," he tries again. "I know you must think I'm insane, a freak, if you will. That I don't deny. I've never been like other people. A bad temper, short attention span, fast-moving mind, and an affection for candy. I've made some bad decisions. I'm a criminal. I robbed a-" he trails off, shaking his head. "But Arkham didn't come until about four months ago. You may have heard in the papers about the Starburst at the Candy Factory." You nod slowly.

"That was me. The owner and I had a little, er, disagreement. I've never forgiven him for stealing the company from my family. Anyway, him being him, he got what he wanted, which was me being thrown in the loony ward. I admit I'm not completely normal. I think in candy puns. But that place...Arkham...I don't belong there. It was a living hell."

He looks so sad that you forget to be scared of him. "If I wasn't crazy before, I'd have gone crazy in there. It does things to you. The solitude, the food, the caretakers-if you can call them that, the smell...the people…You know the villains you hear of? The ones 'taken care of' by the Batman? Those Milk Duds? They're all there. I've met them. Well, not so much met them as been humiliated by them. 'You want to be a villain?' they asked me. They did tell me some bone-chilling tales about the Batman, though. They say when he flies, you don't hear him, but the wingbeats of a million bats speeding towards you. He's heartless, or so they say, because he doesn't care about Gotham or its people, but only himself and the criminals he's called to bring to justice.

"Personally, I think Gotham could deserve better. They've been hooked on this bat casserole for too long. They're all stupid to believe he's for the best. They're all suckers." he looks at you warily as if he just said something he shouldn't have, then pulls out a lollipop from his coat pocket. He hands it to you and you drop it into your purse.

You can't help but feel sympathy for him, even though you have to admit he sounds insane. He takes a step towards you, but you don't feel afraid anymore. His breath smells like peppermint. You have the strange feeling that he is somehow casting a spell over you, to make him seem normal in your eyes or something like that. He leans in, but right before his lips touch yours, you push him back with one hand.

"I need to get home," you say quietly.

"Right," he says. "That damned curfew."

You start walking in the direction of your apartment, feeling anguished about leaving him behind, but you can't be caught out after curfew. But then again, neither can he...

"Wait," he calls, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Can I walk you home?"

You think for a split second. "Um...sure. It's not far. Just around this turn."

You walk in silence, thinking. He can't go home now, that is, if he even has a home. If he gets caught and they realize he's an escapee...

You risk a sideways glance at him. The streetlamp has long since gone out, and your path, as well as him, are lit only by the faint moonlight.

You turn the corner, walking quickly. Finally you reach your apartment building. Sweet Tooth opens the door for you and gestures for you to enter. You walk in and climb up the stairs, him at your heels. After two flights of stairs and two more turns, you arrive at your apartment.

You unlock the door and usher him in. Made it, you think, sighing with relief. You glance at the clock. It's 10:02. Just in time.

Vaguely in the back of your mind you think about the fact that you're alone in your apartment with a stranger who happens to be an Arkham Asylum escapee with a sugar high. But if what he said earlier was true, he means no harm. And what's the worst he can do? Rape you? You silently scold yourself for not minding if this happens.

"Thank you," he says seriously, taking in the décor around the apartment. "I can't go back there...I just can't."

You sit down on the couch and he joins you. You twine your fingers with his and press your head into his shoulder. For some reason, you feel safe with him. This is insane, you think, but you whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry,"

He lifts your chin so you're staring into his eyes. You're struck again by how they sparkle with color. The gap between you closes as he leans in. You close your eyes and his lips meet yours.

The kiss is unlike anything you've ever experienced. His hands rest on your shoulders, and you run your fingers through his soft hair. His lips taste like raspberry, but sweeter. A taste you've never tasted before. The smell of peppermint enfolds you. His tongue tastes sugary sweet, a flavor you can't distinguish. He runs a finger along your cheek and pushes you even closer to him. He pushes you down dominantly, tracing your lips with his tongue. You run a hand down his back, moaning as he kisses your neck.

Suddenly you sit up, pushing him back. "What?" he asks.

"I don't know you," you say quietly.

His face falls. "Sugar Baby, I-"

"What I see in front of me is a man. A man who is lost, and who has been pegged for many things. Whether he's done them or not, regardless, he is a man with a heart. But his heart is empty."

He begins to speak, but you put a finger to his lips and lean in to kiss him. You reach into his coat pocket until you find what you're looking for—a lollipop.

You pull it out, toss the wrapper to the ground, and pop it in your mouth. It's blue raspberry flavored, and you begin to lick it seductively.

Without a warning, he grabs it from you and throws it across the room. "Not...that...one," he hisses.

He pushes you to the floor, the carpet soft on your knees. You want this. You need this. You run a hand over his thigh, clothed by pink fabric. You suck in a breath as you feel him bulging beneath your fingers. You drop your hand and bend down to remove his shoes, which you notice are turquoise with pink laces. A nice touch. After removing his shoes and socks, you pull down his pink trousers, quickly followed by his boxers.

You suck in a breath, trying to prepare, but before you can do anything, you feel his hardened and rather impressive length invade your mouth. He grabs your hair with one hand, preventing you from escaping. You look up at his face and see, for the first time, his features edged with anger and violence. He slips in and out of your mouth with incredible force, filling your mouth with the taste of peppermint, and you must admit he tastes delicious. You run your tongue along the sensitive, pulsating flesh and he lets out a low moan, which leads to a stream of longer, louder moans as he recklessly shoves himself in, deeper with each thrust. You can barely breathe, convinced you're going to pass out. He pushes into your mouth as deep as possible, nearly choking you. You can feel his tip at the back of your throat. Suddenly he freezes, his body shuddering. A broken moan echoes throughout the room and he groans as he comes. He pulls out and you swallow hard, catching your breath and spinning back to reality. You look up at his face, his brow glistening with sweat, and the face of violence fades as he strokes your cheek before pulling you to your feet. "Your turn," he hisses, grinning.

You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, determined to make him feel loved. He shivers as you suck on his tongue. Without removing your lips from his, you remove his pink coat, then lift up his aqua vest as you briefly detach your lips. You loosen the tie before slipping it off, running your hand along the silky material. Slowly you unbutton his collared shirt and drop it to the floor.

"Come here," you say, motioning him to the bedroom. You lead him in and sit on the bed. He kisses you roughly and pushes you down on the bed. His fingers work as he unbuttons and pulls up the hem of your blouse, exposing your white lace bra. He traces a hand across your clothed breasts and you let out a staggered moan of want and anticipation. He laughs quietly at your submission, a clear laugh that edges on hysteria. You run a hand down his muscular chest.

"Please..."

He flips you over and unhooks your bra, tossing it to the side and turning you back over. He sucks in a breath at the sight of your breasts. He runs a beautiful hand over one, squeezing it gently. He lowers his head, teasing you with his warm breath. Quickly he flicks a tongue over your nipple, making it tingle. You gasp at the sensation. One hand rests over your shoulder, keeping you close while his mouth works at your breasts.

After a few too short minutes he lowers himself further, kissing your belly button and finally unbuttoning and unzipping your bottoms. He runs his hands along your thighs. You can feel wet heat pooling in between your legs as he tantalizes you. Slowly he removes your panties and tosses them aside.

He kisses your clit, his hands resting on your thighs. He circles your clit with his tongue, and you resist the urge to scream. You barely recognize the sound that escapes your mouth as your own. One thought echoes through your brain: the fact that you don't know his name. You won't know what to scream. You're about to beg him for his full name when he inserts two fingers inside of you. You thrash against the sheets. He curls his fingers upwards, and your brain goes fuzzy as he thrusts them into you. His mouth lowers to kiss and lick your clit and you feel yourself tense up before spasming around his fingers. You're completely lost in the orgasm as you come, and you grab onto his shoulders, needing some form of support as you calm down back into reality.

He breathes for a second, then pulls you up by the hand. "Against the wall," he orders, and you oblige. You press your upper half against the wall. You know what's coming now. And you want it desperately.

You glance at him as he slides his hands onto your waist, a smile playing at his lips. He presses them into your neck, teasing you. You prepare to beg, but...You feel his already hardened cock press into the warm, wet heat of your cunt. You slowly push back against him, forcing him deeper. Inhuman sounds escape your mouth.

He starts off his movements unbearably slow, but his pace quickens soon enough. Your legs tremble as you try to keep yourself standing, but it's almost too much to bear. You lean your forehead against the wall and reach your arms around his neck from behind. He moans loudly, running a hand along your hip. "Oh, Sugar Baby," he gasps. You feel your orgasm building, each thrust contributing to the overwhelming pleasure Sweet Tooth is causing you. You can barely stand, your knees about to give way. He grabs your hands and pins your wrists to the wall. His breathing becomes shallow and you can feel him throbbing inside you. As he reaches his breaking point, he releases your wrists and places his palms on the wall, bucking forward as he climaxes. Your orgasm hits full on and you rake your fingers along the wall. He groans loudly, pressing his nose into your hair.

The smell of chocolate wraps around you as he falls out of you and you crumple to the ground at his feet. He leans down and presses his lips to yours. "Sweet Tooth..." you moan, running a finger along his cheek. He cups your face in his hands and kisses you roughly and passionately.

"So...I'm guessing you're going to need to spend the night?" you whisper.

"If that's alright with you, Hot Tamale," he says quietly, pulling you to your feet. Your legs are still shaking. He gives you a smile, an earth-shattering grin, sexy but with an aura of creepiness. Your mind still spins and you feel lightheaded. The smell of peppermint mixes with chocolate and you press yourself up against him once more. He lowers his lips onto yours again and your heart pounds, your mind full of nothing but him.

**Author's Note (again): Well. That was...interesting. Anyway, after this story, Sweet Tooth gets chucked back in the Asylum...and there is when he goes absolutely 100% crazy. The crazy that we know him as in HMB.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**X Starkidstruck**


End file.
